


Back to Winterfell

by Katlyn1948



Series: The Family Of Storm’s End [11]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Faith In The Father, Gendry (Mentioned) - Freeform, Missing Her Children, Other, Rest, Sibling Bonding, dadvos, time away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya takes her leave and visits her sister in the North.





	Back to Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> Because people asked for a follow up to "Exhausted" I have made not one, but two! This is the first part where we see where Arya ended up going. The second part will be how Gendry handles his four children while Arya is away. I really hope you all like this one and the next one has humor...like a lot of humor. Basically imagine like the first episode of Full House, expect with only Gendry and Davos. It shall be fun!

Back to Winterfell

Winterfell had not changed since the last time Arya had seen it. The grey walls stood tall and the courtyard was bustling with all kinds of people. There was a comfort to feel the familiarity of her surroundings, for she never thought she would ever return. Her life had been nothing short of an adventure and her busy life had prevented her from visiting the North, even when her sister, the Queen, made the venture south.

It had been so long since she had last seen her sister, Sansa. Not since her nuptials to Gendry, has she seen her. That had been nearly five years and things had changed. Sansa was now married with a babe herself. Arya received the letter shortly after Shireen’s birth announcing the arrival of Princess Catelyn Stark of the North. Of course, it came as a surprise to Arya, who had no inkling that her sister was pregnant, let alone married.

For a time Arya wondered who the poor bastard was that married her sister. It was not long before she realized that Ser Podrick Payne had stopped visiting with Ser Brienne on her monthly visits to Storm’s End that she derived a conclusion.

“Princess Arya, welcome back to Winterfell.” Pod bowed before Arya as she passed through the gates.

“Call me princess again, Pod, and I’ll stab you.” She quipped as she dismounted her horse.

Her legs were sore and body ached. Her journey had been long and tiresome and although she ventured mostly on ship, the ride from White Harbor tended to be tedious.

“Right…I suppose you want to see your sister?” He asked as he grabbed the horse’s reins from her hands.

“Ah, so you are smart after all, Pod.” She joked.

He frowned and Arya quickly added, “Yes, I would love to see my sister.”

Pod turned and handed the horse off to a stable boy. He silently guided Arya into Winterfell Castle and up the stairs to the Queen’s solar.

“She’s in there with little Catelyn. She has been awaiting your arrival and is quite eager to see you.” He said with a smile.

Arya nodded and entered the solar.

Her sister was seated at the large table adorned with fruits, sweet breads, and wine. She was looking off in the distance at a small child playing with wooden blocks. The child was the spitting image of her sister; all Tully and no Stark. 

“She’s lovely, Sansa.” Arya said from the solar door as she closed it behind her.

Sansa jolted with fright and turned to see her sister. A smile quickly spread on her face and she was up from her chair, embracing her sister in a full hug.

“Oh, it is so good to see you! I was surprised to get your letter informing of your arrival. I half expected the rest of the Baratheon clan. Are they here?” Sansa asks into Arya’s ear as hey embrace.

Arya quickly releases her sister and takes a seat at the table, picking a grape from the plate.

“No, the children are with their father…at Storm’s End.”

Sansa’s eyes nearly bugged from her head, “You left him to fend for four children? Are you mad?”

“No, but I would have been if I stayed any longer. I love my children, but with the newborn twins, it became overwhelming. I had to get away for a few weeks. Although, I must admit, I am missing them terribly.” She confessed, quickly wiping the tears from her face.

“Of course you miss them, they are your children. No matter how mad they drive you, you will always love them. How long are you staying?” Sansa asked as she took her seat by her sister.

“No long, maybe a week. Just enough time for me to catch my bearings. Besides, I have a feeling I will be receiving a letter from my husband begging of my return.” Arya said as she popped another grape into her mouth.

Sansa sipped her wine, “You don’t trust your lord husband?”

Arya scoffed, “Of course I trust Gendry, and it’s the children I don’t trust.”

“Do you think he will be fine with all of your children?” Sansa inquired.

Arya grabbed her own goblet of wine, “Well, if the castle is still standing by the time I return, then I know he must have survived.”

The two sisters laugh and enjoy each other’s company until the sun sets.


End file.
